As the Water Draws High
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: AU. All I could think about is getting everyone to safety. - I see with my own eyes what is happening - Why do I need saving? - I sit by the window watching the sea come closer by the second. (Alm/Celica, Marth/Caeda, Roy/Lilina, Eirika/Innes, Ephraim/Tana)


**And here's a little AU one-shot about the Great Flood of Tellius fame. I couldn't include everybody due to timeline constraints, particularly concerning Jugdral, but enjoy this kind of depressing... thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. Otherwise, Pegasus knights would be able to wield swords before promotion.**

* * *

**As the Water Draws High**

All I can think about is getting everyone to safety. As the floodwaters draw higher, I can feel my daughter shaking and crying against me. I look around, hoping to spot Lilina, my son, my father, anyone. I feel panic rise in me as I look around, desperately attempting to think of a way to stop the flowing of water.

_Think, Roy!_ I tell myself. _If you could lead a successful army across Elibe, you can think of a way to stop the flooding! _ Not thinking clearly, I use what little draconian magic I have to freeze some of the water into a boat. My daughter hastily enters my little work of art, and I follow her silently, fainting from exhaustion as soon as I'm secured.

I eventually wake up on a beach, on a distant continent I've never heard of, my ice boat nowhere in sight. My mind is still foggy, and the only thing I comprehend is: _Everyone's gone… I'm… all alone…_

* * *

"Marth!" I hear a cry echo behind me. I whirl around to see Caeda rushing to my side, a look of urgency upon her beautiful face.

"Caeda? What is it?"

"The sea level has been rising drastically! I've packed all the food we need and have issued an order for anyone who can to get on ships at once!"

"By 'drastically' you mean…" I say, not comprehending how severe it is, the water level was fine yesterday!

"I mean the continent is probably going to be destroyed in a matter of days!" Caeda says, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward the stables.

I blink in shock. The whole continent? I can't believe it. But then, as I see with my own eyes what is happening to our beloved Archenea, I know it to be true. I let Caeda mount me on her Pegasus with all the food she's packed, as we left Archenea… forever.

We eventually settle in a land known as Tellius. Though we live as small farmers now, the main train of thought I have is: _Archenea… I miss you…_

* * *

"Eirika!" Tana rushes toward me.

"What is it?"

"Your brother told me to save you!"

"…What?" We live in a time of peace. Why do I need saving? That question whirls through my mind as I take in Tana's expression. I have never seen Tana so resolutely determined.

"Castle Renais… Eirika, the castle has become an island!"

"Is that even possible? Magvel existed just this morning."

"Apparently! Eirika, we have to go! Ephraim told me to save you!" Too shocked at the day's sudden turn of events to protest, I allow Tana to drag me to where my brother and my husband had packed up food for us. Tana mounts us on Achaeus, before we fly off to whatever safety we can find.

We become members of a Pegasus Knight troop known as the Holy Guard. I never forget the sacrifices that brought us here. Every night, two names haunt my dreams: _Ephraim… Innes…_

* * *

"Celica… Celica!" I hear Alm's urgent tones cross my ears as I sit by the window, watching the sea come closer by the second. I spin around and face him. He looks years older than he did yesterday, as a result of the sudden catastrophe.

"What is it?" I ask, even though I know the answer.

"You already have noticed the flooding, so I'll go right to the point. We are to evacuate the continent."

I sigh and avert my husband's gaze. "And our people?"

"As many as possible are evacuating as possible, heck, even some pirates are permitting a few stowaways, complete with castle guards to ensure they don't step out of line. We have to go, Celica!"

Sighing, I permit Alm to lead me to the navy vessel we are to evacuate on. It is very strange how royalty's lives are always placed first, even when several common people die as a result.

I eventually became a priestess on a continent called Tellius, while Alm works as a bodyguard to some upperclassman. Though every day, I wonder: _Was abandoning Valentia… the right choice?_

* * *

**And... that's that. Defies Awakening pretty openly, I know, that's why it's AU. It was originally going to feature Roy exclusively, but I decided to add the other lords too. Hope that worked.**

**Review if you want... or if you don't want to. Just do it!**

**-Glac**


End file.
